Across the Bridge
by Hana-chan98
Summary: An amnesiac man enters a new high school in town called 'Dissidia High'. He will encounter new friends, memories and new feelings. Will he able to do it or will his mind slip into the darkness? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi ya'll! This is my first fic so please go easy on me, ok? This story will maybe have…hmm….I don't know maybe 10 chapters? It depends on my mood and brain or my schedule…So tune in! I'M SO SORRY FOR THE GRAMMAR! I'm not an English person but I'll try my best. This chapter will be focusing on Warrior of Light's past and there'll be more surprises. **

**He he…Oh, forget my blabbering. Enjoy! **

**Summary: An amnesiac man enters a new high school in town called 'Dissidia High'. He will encounter new friends, memories and new feelings. Will he able to do it or will his mind slip into the darkness?**

**WARNING: There's a slight (very little) OOCness and no bad words in here! I'm just 13 years old. **_**AND BAD GRAMMAR! XD**_

**Characters: Warrior of Light, (I've already decided his name for this story. You'll find out.) Sarah (You know, the princess of Cornelia in ****FFI****?) and some OC characters.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do own Dissidia as it belongs to it respectful owners like Tetsuya Nomura/Square Enix

* * *

_**Chapter**__**I**__**: Prologue**_

__

A boy with spiky silver hair with blue aqua eyes is wandering around the streets in a small town called _**Cornelia**_ like always. Some of his silver locks covered his right eye. He wore a simple white shirt with long sleeves and blue shorts. He was just taken in the orphanage a week ago. But the young boy has no recollections of his memories, even his own name.

But the only thing he has is a necklace with a small crystal of bright sea blue color that always shines in the night or in a dark room.

The kind woman in the orphanage that took care of him told him that his mother passed away after she gave birth to him and his father just disappears. That woman is named Patricia. She has brown hair that was tied into a ponytail and wore a pink dress, a white apron and brown shoes. Patricia is a very kind woman and loves children, he thought.

She told him that he was brought to the orphanage by a certain purple-haired girl. That girl is from a town across the seas called _Elfheim. _No human has ever been there as the surroundings are crowded with deadly monsters. Nevertheless, he stills don't remember.

He was told that he got traumatized ever since the death of his parents and it leads him to amnesia. Patricia also told him that that necklace hangs around his neck belongs to his mother.

The boy was really surprised that the woman knew a lot of his mother but never really knew anything about his father. Patricia told him that he bear a resemblance of his mother as she was a beautiful kind woman. He has his mother's silver locks, eyes, nose and lips. The boy's mother was Patricia's best friend. He could see her brown eyes softened at the memory of his mother.

She always thought of a new name for him and has many ideas. But the boy always disagrees. So the woman lets him think of one on his own.

That is the reason why he was wandering around the streets just to think of his new name.

The silver-haired boy doesn't have any friends even in the orphanage. Most children in the orphanage always tried to make friends with him but he pushed them aside. He doesn't know why he kept his distance from everyone. Well, except for Patricia of course.

Every day at the orphanage, the children there always visit the church. The church is like a peaceful paradise for the children as they play, pray and sing together.

The silver-haired boy found himself liking the church. The Pastor there is named Carter [1]. He has brown hair and always smiling. Nobody knows the color of his eyes since he always close it. He thinks the brown-haired Pastor is odd but nice.

While the boy walks around the streets, the sound of a girl screaming rings his ears. He quickly run and found a girl sitting at the corner screaming for help. A group of three brothers blocks his way and he quickly realized who they are as they were the ones who bullied him before. They are named Kyle, Dan and Mike. They have blond hair and they have the similar emerald eyes as well as their age.

Kyle, who appears to be the eldest of the three, pulls the girl's hair. "Come on, give it up already! You know that you won't win. Just give us the lute [2]!" "…You'll…never get IT!" The girl cry as the boy continued to pull her silky hair harder.

Mike has spotted the silver-haired boy behind them. "Hey guys. Check this out. It's that statue." Mike said sarcastically They looked at him over their shoulders. "I suggest you and your brothers leave the girl alone", the boy finally spoke out with a calm, stoic face. The three boys laughed their heads up. "HA! What are you going to do, huh?" demanded Dan sarcastically. "Hey, if you want, we'll exchange _her _for your necklace?" The nameless boy glanced down his necklace.

"I believe I have to disagree with that. I was told that crystals are very popular in this town and-"[3]

Kyle gritted his teeth and charged towards the boy. "GIVE ME THAT!" But the boy quickly dodged and Kyle falls on his stomach. Dan and Mike quickly charged towards the boy on his both sides but he was too fast for them and ducked causing the two boys punched each other. Kyle sat up and spoke to his two brothers whose still recovering the punch [4]. "Come on, let's go, guys."

"We'll get you next time…Next time…"threatened Kyle as he glared at the boy. Then they walked away.

"Thank you…for saving me." The boy finally has a closer look on the girl. She has long green hair and big green innocent eyes. She wore a frilly white dress and her face shows matureness.

He found himself staring at the green-haired girl then he look away.

"Um…My name is Sarah…And you are…?" Sarah introduced herself. Her both hands placed at her chest as she waited for her savior's reply.

But all she heard is silence.

"I have no name…" the boy finally replies. "Surely you are tired. If you'll excuse me, I'll take my leave now." The young boy quickly walks away. But Serah grab his forearm.

"Please? Can you…escort me to my home? I…I'm afraid those boys will come and threatening me again…" She looked down at the ground and sadness was scarred on her cute petite face.

The boy gazed down on her and sighed. "As you wish…" Sarah's eyes widened with excitement. "Thank you SO much!" she jumped and hugged the nameless boy.

The boy blinks in confusion. "Wha-?" Why this girl is so excited about? He's just a stranger that saves her from the bullies…

"Come on! Let's go!" the green-haired girl pulls his arm. "!"

* * *

**A/N: LOL. Cliffhanger (whatever that means). Wow. That's a LOT of words I wrote there. I mean 1k+ words! I mean, usually at school, I can successfully write 180/350+ words for compositions/essays. XD**

**[1]: 'Carter' is from the game **_**HARVEST MOON**_**. HAHA! Do one of you guys ever played that game?**

**[2]: You guys remember the **_**LUTE**_** (for those who played FFI)? XD**

**[3]: I copied that from some **_**DISSIDIA **_**fic. If you're the author, then I am sincerely SORRY for copying without your PERMISSION! DX**

**[4]: LOL. Sorry. I'm not good at describing a fight. He he…Sorry, but I'll try to improve. **

**Oops. I forgot to mention. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading this so please review! Anonymous reviewers are allowed. Thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2: Friends?

**A/N: BOOYAKA (reference of Selphie. XD)!**

**I'm sincerely sorry! I know, right? It took me forever to write this chapter since I don't have any motivation. Actually, I thought discontinue this fic but when Cecil Kain Cerberus review then I decided to continue.**

**It's okay. I forgive you. And thank you, Cecil Kain Cerberus, my first reviewer! Seriously! *eyes glittering* I just want to hug you now but I **_**REALLY **_**can't since the country I lived is **_**too **_**far away from yours. -_-"Forget my blabbering. Enjoy! **

**Summary: An amnesiac man enters a new high school in town called 'Dissidia High'. He will encounter new friends, memories and new feelings. Will he able to do it or will his mind slip into the darkness?**

**WARNING: There's a slight (very little) OOCness and no bad words in here! J **_**AND BAD GRAMMAR! XD**_

**Characters: Meh. You'll find out. XD**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dissidia. This, of course, belongs to Tetsuya Nomura/Square Enix._

* * *

"_**Come on! Let's go!" the green-haired girl pulls his arm. "!"**_

_**Chapter**__**II**__**: Friends?**_

"Um…May I ask where are we going?" the boy asked and the girl stopped.

"…" the girl looks up and exclaimed, "Oh...Ooh! How about we sit there for a moment?" Sarah pointed at the fountain. She pulls his arm and sits at the edge of the fountain. She patted the edge next to her to signal the boy to sit next to her.

…

"So…you don't have a name…even a family…, huh?" Sarah and the boy sat near the fountain at the heart of the town.

"Yes. The lady who took care of me said that I was traumatized since my parent's death…then it leads me to amnesia…" the silver-haired boy confessed.

"…That must be really sad…Surely you must have remembered something." She looks up at the boy. She really pitied him.

He looks away, avoiding eye contact from the girl next to him.

More silence and awkwardness filled the air between them.

"…Are you alright? Do those boys hurt you?"

"Hmm? Oh. Oh no. They didn't hurt me. They only pulled my hair…" says the petite girl who touched her hair protectively. She really dislikes it if someone pulls her precious hair.

"You know…," Sarah began to tell her story. She tells him about that she has a wealthy family. Of course, she's a princess after all. That surprises the boy, to see the princess for the first time. He quickly stands up and kneels before her, but Sarah wouldn't allow it. She told him about her father, her mother, and her sister Amy.

Her father doesn't want her to go outside the castle as out there has danger. But she disobeyed her father and went out. She was enjoying her moment until the boys came. The lute that they mention is an important item entrusted to the princesses of Cornelia for many generations.

"And that's when you came…" She looks at him and her green eyes are sparkling. "How about you, can you tell me yours?" She smiles at him.

The boy looks at her and nods. "Of course I'll tell you, milady." The princess pouts. "It is not necessary for you to call me that. We're friends, right?"

"Friends?" The boy tilted his head slightly. He knows what is friends but he did not have one since he always push them away as the children in the orphanage wants to make friends with him. But why does he accept Sarah? Yes, she is a princess and all, but why? He does not understand it.

The green-haired girl's jaw's slightly drop and exclaimed, "Of course! That's what we are now!" The girl smiles at him delightful but a little shocked that he didn't know that.

DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG!

The bells at the top of the church are ringing loudly, telling Sarah that it is time to go home. "Oh dear, I believe it is time for me to go back to the palace. We shall continue our conversation tomorrow, alright?" The princess stands up and head home.

Before she could go home, she turns around and said, "That's right!"—That makes the boy widened his eyes in surprise—"We haven't got you a name! I've completely forget about that!" She placed her left hand under her chin as she trying to give the boy a name. Several minutes later, the princess asked, "How about I give you the name of Light?" She smiles at him but she feels slightly nervous if he doesn't like the name.

The boy tilted his head and said, "But why of the name Light, Mi—I mean Sarah? I do not mean that I dislike it. I just want to kno the reason." Sarah sighs and said, "Do you remember the dark alley that those boys pulled my hair?"—The boy nods—"Yes, before you came. I saw light." The boy raised an eyebrow. "I believe that light came from that necklace." Sarah pointed the crystal that was around his neck.

"So…, do you like it?" Princess Sarah asked him softly. Seconds pass and the boy nods. "Yes. Yes I do, Sarah." Sarah's face lighten up and said, "I glad you like it. But I have to head home now. Goodbye, Light! I will see you tomorrow!" She ran and waved at him over her shoulder.

The boy now is called by the name of 'Light' that was given by Princess Sarah of Cornelia. 'Light' smiled a little to himself and muttered, "Thank you…"as he gazed into the orange sky.

"_Sarah…"_

* * *

Weeks later, Light has beginning to visit Sarah very often. But of course, she got permission from her parents. She told her parents about Light and they're very proud of her yet they scolded her for sneaking out of the castle though. They have know each other very well and gotten closer like brother and sister as Light is a year older than the princess herself.

He always listens to her stories. They are very interesting to hear as it is from the castle itself. She told him about the best soldiers and guards in the castle. But the most loyal and the best of the best soldiers is Garland. Light has seen him before since the princess introduces him. But of course Light knows him since Garland has always been Light's most favorite idol and wanted to be like him secretly. He is very loyal and very strong as well. It makes him heart beating faster.

But of course, he tries to hide his flushing face every time.

Light also told Sarah about his life but most of them he doesn't remember. But it seems that the princess doesn't mind at all and seem very interested to hear. They even visited the church. But it's like Sarah never visited a church before. Yes, she has seen one in books and all but never had a chance since her parents doesn't let her go outside with or without guards.

After a long day, he went back to the orphanage. There at the door waiting for him is Patricia. When he was about to greet her, she quickly grab his hand and run into the door. "No time to talk! There's a kind man ready to adopt one of you children!"—she said while dusting his clothes and fixes his hair—"Just be good and do whatever you do as usual." She smiles at him and pushed him gently with her right hand. "Go now."

Light is sitting on his desk at the orphanage trying to think of what to draw. He taps his pencil on his chin and look at the ceiling. Then he suddenly thinks of Sarah.

Hmm…Maybe he should draw a picture of Sarah? He doesn't have any idea so he had no choice. Patricia told the children that the man (that was supposed to come now) had a short delay on the way so he'll come shortly.

The sketching is almost come but the man still hasn't come. But it doesn't matter. Suddenly, the door is open and Light turned to whoever comes in. It reveals a man in the age of more than 30 and is wearing a long white jacket that scientists would normally wear. He has shoulder-length spiky silver hair—_**"Maybe, there's other people whose hair is silver too…"**_ Light thought—and a pair of bright blue cerulean eyes.

The man's cerulean eyes widened and gasp. Behind him is Patricia and she asks, "Is something the matter, Cid sir?" Her eyes widened as well. The child she stares in front of her almost looks like Cid (that she mentioned earlier).

"_**Could they…? Maybe…?"**_

* * *

**A/N: Yes! It is Cid of the Lufaine! Do you like it? I'm going to be busy this month so I won't able to update the next chapter. I'm sincerely sorry. But I'm only free on Friday…I'll promise I'll update the next chapter soon. Ok? **

**Anyway, Light's 7 years old while Sarah's 6 years old. I was supposed to mention this at the previous chapter but I forgot all about it. XD**

**I'll be back soon and please review! Bye!**

**~Hana-chan98**


End file.
